


A Good Man

by Jeaven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe falling in love with Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hell, Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer's True Form, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sees Lucifer's true form and freaks a little bit. She walks away from him, then realizes she made a mistake and tries to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Man

**A Good Man**

Chloe heard those fast, determined footsteps and knew trouble was on the way.

Though it wasn't herself she was worried about even though she was currently tied up at her wrists.

Three men stood around her and waited for the police to arrive for the exchange. Her freedom against a boatload of cash. But that wouldn't happen. Chloe knew that instantly when Lucifer walked up the scarcely light parking lot.

If she was to believe that he had supernatural powers she could've sworn that the air was getting thicker because of him.

Lucifer stopped walking just a few meters away from them. Through the shady light Chloe could see hat his eyes were full of fury.

"Let her go," he demanded, so calm that a cold shiver ran down Chloe's spine.

"Cash first," the leader of the men barked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and threw a bag in their direction. They opened it and eyed the contents suspiciously. Finally they decided it was enough and closed it again.

"You held your end of the bargain quite well." A dry smile danced around the leader's lips. "But you're not going anywhere and neither is she."

Chloe wasn't surprised that her kidnappers had decided to trick them but by now she felt a bit of fear rising inside her. Not only could she still remember the last time a bullet hit Lucifer all too vividly but she just knew this situation wouldn't end well.

The criminals all drew their guns; two of them were pointed at Lucifer and one at Chloe.

Lucifer's expression darkened even more. "You know what I hate more than anything?" he whispered coldly. "Liars."

The leader shrugged. "Shame I'm going to kill you, then."

Lucifer smiled. And it was that faint, dangerous smile that was always directed at people he was about to attack.

"Lucifer," Chloe said warningly, unsure if she should be afraid for him or the three men.

But Lucifer wasn't even looking at her. Instead he took a few more steps towards them, his whole body vibrating off anger.

The safety of two guns clicked, but that serene, cold expression on Lucifer's face still didn't waver. "Oh you're going to wish I killed you," he murmured, his voice almost compelling.

And that was when his eyes flashed red.

Chloe knew she should probably look away. But she was frozen; could do nothing but stare at Lucifer Morningstar, petrified.

All three men flinched away instantly. One of them even whimpered. "W-what..."

"This," Lucifer said lowly. "This is what you deserve." His movements were sleek and furious as he walked forward. His whole body flashed and Chloe chocked on thin air as she saw what was beneath his Prada-suit. Red and black, bare flesh, smoke and fire, a creature that wasn't from this earth.

The men turned and ran, all screaming and crying and undoubtedly scarred for life.

Chloe barely noticed them leaving. Her legs were shaking and she could only look at Lucifer with wide eyes. "What _are_ you?"

She had already answered that question for herself but she needed to hear it from him.

"I told you," Lucifer answered gravely. "I am the devil."

She couldn't answer. Words seemed to be far, far away. She watched Lucifer slowly walk towards her and let him open the rope. She was aware that he eyed her cautiously but she couldn't give him any reaction. She was paralyzed and her brain seemed to be stuck.

In that moment the police arrived at the parking lot too. Chloe dully acknowledged them swarming the place while Dan walked up to Lucifer.

"You really think you're above our orders, huh?," he spat in his face and Chloe flinched.

Knowing what she did know, Dean was in real danger should he piss Lucifer off. She almost turned around to warn her ex but Lucifer didn't even react. His eyes were trained on Chloe.

"Detective..." His voice was on the verge of being nervous.

Chloe didn't let him finish. She didn't think. All she knew was that she needed space.

She turned around and walked away from him, ignoring that tiny part of her heart that wanted to run back to him.

She didn't sleep that night. She laid on the couch in her living room staring at the ceiling while her mind wandered back to the image of Lucifer's true face.

It hadn't been directed at her and she hadn't seen much but that burned flesh... the black skin... those _eyes_...

It was terrifying, nothing like she'd ever seen. And the pure, raw power that had seemed to be radiating off him had her shivering even now.

That man, the one she'd always considered a bit naive and childish, was one of the oldest and most powerful beings there was. And she couldn't even accuse him of lying. The man she'd always secretly found fascinating had turned out to be telling the truth.

Chloe didn't know what to think. It was too overwhelming.

But against every instinct she had she didn't feel fear.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer didn't show up at the department the next day. She tried not to think much about it - he could've just skipped work, that was just like him.

But somehow she couldn't stop wondering. On that day, her brain was full of Lucifer and yet she couldn't wrap her head around him.

In the end the irrational wish to see him again was stronger than her common sense.

Right after work she drove her car to Lux without even having an idea on how to approach Lucifer.

Maze greeted her even more annoyed than usual. "What, you haven't done enough damage already?" she asked with venom in her voice as Chloe entered the bar.

"I'm not here to fight," Chloe said as calmly as she could.

Maze sneered. "He's upstairs," she informed her shortly and returned to her tasks at the bar.

Chloe swallowed and took the lift to Lucifer's private apartment. When the doors slid open and she stepped into the living room she could clearly feel what a crucial moment this was.

She found him on the balcony.

Smoke rose from the cigarette in his hand up in the air and was slightly blown away by the wind.

"Hey," she said simply.

He didn't turn around. "Have you come here to hold a cross in my direction? If so, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. That's the stuff of movies and television."

"Lucifer..." She felt frustration welling up inside her. She wanted to save their frail bond and his bravado wasn't helping.

He turned around.

Chloe flinched when she saw the pain in his eyes. "I suppose you believe me now."

"I'm not afraid of you," Chloe blurted out. "I- I do believe you but..." She fumbled with the words and trailed off.

"I didn't intend for you to see it," Lucifer said quietly. "I just lost control."

Chloe only shook her head. She couldn't - she refused - to believe that this man in front of her was plain evil. She knew him for almost a year now and there was something good, almost soft inside him. He could be an ass sometimes, yeah. But he'd never, not once, done harm to her.

"It's okay," she whispered and tentatively took a step forwards him. He tensed up instantly. "I don't think you're evil."

He smiled wryly. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

Chloe realized he was expecting her to hate him... Because that was the normal reaction people had to his true self. "I'm not pushing you away."

He still didn't believe her; Chloe saw it in the tight line of his jaw.

"I didn't want this," Lucifer murmured, sounding downright miserable. "I never wanted this. My father made me."

Chloe pushed the fact that they're talking about _God_ right now away and focused on the man in front of her. "I know." She wanted to comfort him, to somehow take all the unimaginable pain away from him, but she couldn't. "You're good at heart. You just had it rough."

A weak copy of his playful smile appeared on his lips. "I'm still a very passionate sinner, my dear."

Chloe didn't let him distract her. This was too important. "I know you're trying, and I'm on your side."

This time, his smile was plain and honest. "Thank you. Can't be easy to do this for someone like me."

Chloe just wanted to shake him until that resentment was out of Lucifer's eyes. And then her subconsciousness made a decision for her.

She closed that last bit of space between them and kissed him.

For a moment he was completely frozen under her lips but then he returned the kiss with almost desperate force. His hands found their way into her hair and onto her waist and he tugged her even closer to him.

She felt his body beneath hers, so warm and alive that she could've thought he was a normal human being. She held on to his neck and when her lips parted in a gasp his tongue found hers.

Chloe didn't know how long they were kissing like this. When Lucifer finally pulled back his eyes had that hit spark inside them again.

"You know who you're kissing, right?" he whispered against her lips.

"Yeah," she answered simply.


End file.
